


The Tale of the Gutsy Student

by Frogs_the_Kazoo



Series: The Tale of the Gutsy Student [1]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Reincarnation, Dark Humor, F/M, Funny, Group chat, Hijinks & Shenanigans, Immortal Hidan, M/M, Multi, Narusaku but not really, Narusasu mentioned, No Bashing, Reincarnation, So many god damn characters, There are twists, past poly, they could definitely be friends after a failed poly
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-23
Updated: 2020-06-11
Packaged: 2021-03-01 21:48:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 15,564
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23804113
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Frogs_the_Kazoo/pseuds/Frogs_the_Kazoo
Summary: “Anyway. Introduce yourself.” Naruto beamed at the pale man with a black crop top. “I’m Sai.”Sai faked a smile at his new “peers” . Naruto didn’t seem to care at his reaction and smiled away. “I’m Naruto, that’s Sasuke and Sakura!” Sai looked at the pair, then back to Naruto. “Got it Orphan #1.”Naruto widened his eyes and growled. “Whatcha say?!” Naruto bends his knees and brings up his fist. “Let’s go you punk ass bitch!” Sasuke stood between them and brought Naruto away from the hostile guy. “Just let it go dobe.” Sai brought a sadistic smile and stayed rooted in his spot.“Easy for you to say Orphan #2.” Sasuke immediately lets go of Naruto and glares at the man. “Not like you’re any better Orphan #3.” Sakura just looks in confusion at the trio. “None of you are orphans! Stop saying orphans! Maybe Sai, but definitely not you two.”
Relationships: Akimichi Chouji/Karui, Brief Hyuuga Hinata/ Uchiha Sasuke, Eventual Haruno Sakura/Uchiha Sasuke, Eventual Naruto Uzumaki/Hyuuga Hinata, Gaara/Rock Lee, Hatake Kakashi/Maito Gai | Might Guy, Hidan/Kakuzu (Naruto), Hoshigaki Kisame/Uchiha Itachi, Konan/Nagato | Pain, Nara Shikamaru/Temari, Past Gaara/Hyuuga Hinata, Past Hatake Kakshi/Nohara Rin/Uchiha Obito, Past Uzumaki Naruto/Uchiha Sasuke, Platonic Haruno Sakura/Uzumaki Naruto, Sai/Yamanaka Ino
Series: The Tale of the Gutsy Student [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1754818
Kudos: 15





	1. Who's who?

**Author's Note:**

> This is the biggest shits and giggles that I've had the privileged to write. Hope you enjoy!

Naruto steps out of Itachi’s car as he grabs the two plastic containers of coke and the bag of sonic fast food with his mouth. “Byeee nee-san!” Itachi smiles and waves at Naruto.

She pulls of the curb and drives off as Naruto reorganizes his fries and drinks on the parking lot floor. Zipping his jacket up and putting it on backwards, he places his drink on his hoodie and happily sips on the straw as he carries the bag in the crease of his elbow and the drink. 

All on one hand! An accomplishment, he couldn’t want to show Hinata. Speaking of Sasuke’s probably-maybe-sorta future girlfriend. They need to hang out again, sometime soon. Walking up the steps of the public Konoha high school, Naruto reachs into the bag of warm food and grabs a couple of fries.

Then drinks his off brand Big Red that he got for a great bargain. Naruto doesn't need to save money, or work or be worried to survive on the streets. But he does so anyway, from his drink choices, to his wardrobe. Sometimes he doesn’t question his tendency to save up money, but he does question why he only saves up for ramen.

Upon entering the building, Shizune comes up and pushes Naruto into Tsunade's office. “W-wah wait!” Tripping over a cord, Naruto angles his body to save the delicious food in his possession. His coke barely drips but a drop ends up on the white floor in Tsunade’s office. “Ah! Sorry Baa-chan!”

Tsuande was in the middle of debriefing with a new kid that Naruto hadn’t seen before. Before Naruto could take in the situation, he had to save his own skin first. “Na-ru-to!” Naruto lets out a pathetic ‘eep!' and gets on his hands and knees. “No more tutoring! Please!” 

Tsunade hums in thought and smiles as she looks between Naruto and the pigmentless man. “This is the perfect opportunity Na-ru-to.” Tsuande looks like she’s smiling but Naruto knows better than to believe her.

Naruto’s new punishment was to show the new student around before lunch ends. Regardless of who’s fault it was that Granny Tsunade’s floor got dirty. Exiting the office with a push from Shizune, Sai calmly walks out and nods to the glorified assistant.

She did more work than Tsunade did. Mumbling irriatabled, Naruto picks his food up and is about to show the new kid all of the best places when he bumped into Sasuke.

“Teme, you finally showed up!” Naruto hands him his drink and the bag. Grinning, Naruto also held out his fist. Sasuke accepted the food and returned Naruto’s signature fistbump. Glancing to the small form next to Naruto, Sasuke suspiciously glared at him. “Hm.” Naruto laughed and hit his shoulder with a wide grin.

“Don’t worry about him, he’s just the new kid.” Naruto stood in between Sasuke and the pale man. “Introduce yourself.” Naruto gestures to the man, but in the distance Sakura could be heard, yelling in anger. Naruto gulps and hides behind Sasuke as a shield. “Oi!” Sasuke reachs behind him to swat Naruto away. “Dude, just let me live, I don’t wanna be minced meat before I eat lunch!"

Naruto dodges just out of Sasuke's reach and flings him in place. Sasuke clicks his tongue in frustration. “You wouldn’t be mince meat if you just didn’t get her angry.” Naruto moans behind him in annoyance. “Easy for you to say, she likes you. 'Ttebayo”

Sasuke shoves Naruto off his back and jumps away from him. “NarutO!” The man in question froze on the spot and slowly turned to look at the pink-haired girl. “S-sakura-chan. W-what lovely weather we’re having.”

Sakura glares at the blond idiot. “I know you missed tutoring yesterday. All. Three. Of. Them!!” Naruto crosses his arms in an X as a shield. “I just wanted lunch, you know that!" Sakura reclines her fist and smashes it against his shoulder. “You had morning, lunch, and afternoon tutoring. What do you mean you were hungry!?” 

Naruto yelps and groans, falling to the ground, reach out for his best friend. “Sa-sasuke, help me!" Sasuke glances at Naruto, then to Sakura and sighs. “I know that didn’t hurt you Usuratonkachi, and Sakura, control yourself in front of an outsider.” Naruto grumbles from his spot on the floor and stands up, while Sakura looks at the "outsider" next to Sasuke. “Ah! S-sorry." Sakura whistles and plays with her bangs.

“Anyway. Introduce yourself!” Naruto beams at the pale man with a black crop top. “I’m Sai.” Sai fakes a smile at his new “peers". Naruto didn’t seem to care for his reaction and smiles anyway.

"I’m Naruto!" Naruto bounced behind Sasuke and lightly shoved him forward. "That’s Sasuke." Sakura slides next to Sasuke and catches him. "And Sakura!” Sai looks at the pair, then back to Naruto. “Got it Orphan #1.” 

Naruto widens his eyes and growls. “What da' say?!” Naruto bends his knees and brings up his fist. “Let’s go you punk ass bitch!” Sasuke stood in between them and brought Naruto away from the hostile guy. “Just let it go dobe.” Sai grew a sadistic smile and stayed rooted in his spot. “Easy for you to say Orphan #2.”

Sasuke immediately lets go of Naruto and glares at the man. “Not like you’re any better Orphan #3.” Sakura steps in between the trio, blocking Sai from Sasuke and Naruto. “Sai! I told you not to antagonize Naruto and Sasuke-kun!” After a moment Sakura just looks in confusion at the trio. “Wait wait! None of you are orphans! Stop saying orphans! Maybe Sai, but definitely not you two.” 

Sakura pulls Sai away from the two idiots and places her hands on his shoulder. "So how much do you remember?" Sai raises an eyebrow at her and looks at the pair glaring daggers at him. "Sasuke was an edge-lord, everyone thought Naruto was gay for Sasuke with his nonexsistent dick, Your still as ugly as I remember."

Sai smiled, waiting for Sakura to explode in a fit of rage, but it never came. The girl was thinking deeply and took her hand off his shoulder. "So we were supposed to meet after the time skip." Sai eyes widen at the confirmation that he wasn't the only one to remember. 

Sai hums and looks at Naruto, disappointment evident on his face. “It seems I'm still stuck with you.” Naruto waves his arms in the air at the man in accusation. “Stuck with me?! More like I’m stuck with you!” Naruto huffs and leans against a wall. 

After a moment Naruto jumps up and brings his phone out. “We. got. a. new. One.” Naruto says as he types out the text on his flip phone. Grinning to himself, Naruto lets out a satisfying sigh. “Now we **have** to introduce him to everyone else!”

* * *

> **Sunshine boy:** we got a new one boys!

**tentententen:** Shut up nard!

 **tentententen:** I'm trying to see if Neji can beat Lee

> **Sunshine boy:** so mean tenten onee

**Windblows:** it's great

 **Raid shadow legend:** who's winning?

 **Windblows:** I don't know but neji is cussing

 **Raid shadow legend:** that is great

 **Flower power isn't a real power:** Stop flirting you two, we got another one!

 **food critic or food addict:** is he rich?

 **Flower power isn't a real power:** You just want a sugar daddy for food

 **Flower power isn't a real power:** don't you?

 **food critic or food addict:** it doesnt hurt to try

 **Flower power isn't a real power:** don't yoh have kauri for that?

 **food critic or food addict:** oh u r8

> **Sunshine boy:** we gotta get together sometimes this week!
> 
> **Sunshine boy:** **@shy is the new black** **@fate can eat my dick** **@rock lee or Bruce lee** **@guardian of the sand** **@everyone**
> 
> **Sunshine boy:** Come hang out this weekend!

* * *

Across town, a young girl’s phone buzzes on her desk. Places down her pencil and picking the phone up instead, she noticed it was from her friend Naruto. “Hinataaa.” A bored monotone voice calls out from behind her. “Gaara, you’re not supposed to be in here.”

Gaara lays on his belly looking at her. Hinata sat at her desk with her phone in hand, sending a reply to Naruto’s invitation. “I didn’t want to be with my boyfriend as he plays with your cousin.” 

Hinata put down her phone and turned to the attractive redhead. “They’re playing Yu-gi-oh?” Gaara stared at her in disgust. “That’s what it’s called?” Hinata giggles and nudged him with her arm. “You can try to learn to play against Lee.” Gaara out weighed his options and shakes his head. “I’m not sure if I wanna catch nerd.”

Flipping onto his back, Gaara brought his phone out from the notification he got from the "East side yeast" group chat. Gaara takes a moment to compose himself from laughing at the inner joke that was made about Hinata's friends group being vastly different from Naruto's friend group. On Hinata's side, Neji, Lee, Tenten, Gaara, Kankuro, Temari, Kiba and Shino were from the "richer" side of town. The breadwinners, if you will.

There wasn’t even any real difference in income between the two, only the environment was different. Aside from the 30 minute drive between the two parts, everything was completely the same. Opening his phone up, Gaara read through the messages and got the gist of the conversation.

In the meantime, Hinata stood up and made her way to Neji's room to warn them. “Lunch is almost over, finish up your turn.” Neji was silently cursing under his breath and Lee was in deep concentration, looking at his hand and the monsters on the “field”. Tenten was placing food bets with Temari and Shino. One pack of Pocky sat next to Neji and a bag of baked goods sat across on Lee’s side.

Hinata sat next to Temari on Lee’s side. The action didn’t go unnoticed by Neji or Tenten. “You’re siding with him? Really? Against your own cousin?” Hinata raised an eyebrow at his questions and handed Tenten her bet, a cupcake. “It’s exactly why I’m siding with Lee.”

Neji sighed deeply and threw his “hand” on the “battlefield”. “Akirameru! You win this time Lee.” Despite the loss, Neji smiled at his friend, Lee looked up from his cards to see his usually unhappy friend, smiling.

"Oohh!! My eternal Rival! You're smiling! " Neji immediately realizes his mistake and frowns. Neji left the room as Lee continued on his rant of Eternal Youth. “This is the “Power of Youth”! How it has changed you my friend!” After noticing that no one was in the room with him after his rant, Lee sobbed and stood up.

"Neji! NO!!” Making his way to the front door of the Hyuga house, a depressed Lee drags his feet at the abandonment from his friends. At the threshold stood Gaara, waiting for his boyfriend. Lee saw the small soft smile on his partners face and calmed down, ready to walk back to school next to him.

Hinata had waited next to a fuming Neji and a laughing Tenten that was munching on her Pocky. Shino had started to munch on his spoils of war and was talking to Kiba. Kankuro was listening to music and Temari had been texting the update of everyone’s schedule to the “Yeet her back to the void” and “Help bring her back”. The first group was dedicated to the boys but somehow Temari snuck in there with the “help” of Shikamaru; Who refuses to admit that he had any involvement.

Gaara had kicked her out without the fear of retaliation, multiple times, only to see her pop back in a second later, without the help of Shikamaru. They thought they were stuck with her. In retaliation, the girls made a group chat without the boys but Temari still doesn’t respond when @’ed. Jokingly they thought she joined the dark side.

After a year, Shikamaru breaks down and admits to helping her the first time. Naruto thought he did it because he wanted a girlfriend. Surprisingly he was right, Shikamaru was too whipped and sometimes scared to say no to her.

Everyone’s name changed in coordination after the reveal and only Shikamaru and Temari are distinguishable from each other. Shikamaru is Hoe before Bro. Temari is Bro maybe Ho. Everyone else is Bros before Ho and no one can tell who’s talking. Identity theft is a huge problem in that group chat.

Without noticing, Hinata had herded Temari to the school grounds and made it just in time for 3 / 9 period. “This is my stop.” Temari and Kiba went towards the cafeteria as everyone else went to their respective classes. Despite the separated lunches, they constantly texted each other and it usually brought a smile to her face as Ino, Chouji, Shikamaru, and Kauri joined in at the table she sat at.

* * *

 **Windblows:** I’m very disappointed that we didn’t get to torture the new guy that nard mentioned

 **Raid shadow legend:** I think we can live without another crazy person

> **Shy is the new black:** Well to be honest I think I know who it is

**Flower power isn’t a real power:** Really? Already?

 **Flower power isn’t a real power:** WELL?!! Out with it Hime

> **Shy is the new black:** His name is Sai right? **@Sunshine boy**

**Sunshine boy:** how u know?

> **Shy is the new black:** I can’t share all my secrets Naruto-kun

**It’s not a phase:** Don’t catch stupid hime 

**Sunshine boy:** HeY!1!!

 **Sunshine boy:** She can catch stupid if she wants to

 **Sunshine boy:** right hime?

> **Shy is the new black:** I rather not but thank you for the offer.

**Raid shadow legend:** Shot down again huh big guy

 **Flower power isn’t a real power:** That’s gay

 **Raid shadow legend:** What? A guy can’t call another guy “Big guy” without being a homo

 **Raid shadow legend:** What if i'm homie sexual

 **Raid shadow legend:** Huh!

 **Raid shadow legend:** ever think about that?

 **Sunshine boy:** You okay tough guy?

 **Raid shadow legend:** not really

 **Windblows:** I’m taking shika off now, we’re gonna go chill

 **Guardian of the Sand:** I’m not going to be responsible for you guys if get caught with weed or sex

 **Windblows:** Eww

 **Windblows:** Can’t you trust me?

 **Guardian of the Sand:** Have you given me any reason to trust you?

 **Windblows:** . . . 

**Guardian of the Sand:** I didn’t think so

> **Shy is the new black:** Gaara is a little bitch pass it on

**Sunshine boy:** I dont wanna die yet hime

 **It’s not a phase:** Radical

 **It’s not a phase:** Gaara is a little bitch pass it on

 **Guardian of the sand:** Gaara will remember this.

> **Shy is the new black:** thanks babe

**It’s not a phase:** hangout after school?

> **Shy is the new black:** If im free

**Sunshine boy:** hEy I wanna join

> **Shy is the new black:** Feel free

**Fisting campaign 2020:** I’ll try to join

 **Flower power isn’t a real power:** Try not to burn out sakura

 **Fisting campaign 2020:** I’ll try

 **Flower power isn’t a real power:** I worry for you babe

 **Fisting campaign 2020:** I know, don’t worry

> **Shy is the new black:** hangout tomorrow?

**Fisting campaign 2020:** Sure

 **Flower power isn’t a real power:** srue

 **Sunshine boy:** sure

> **Shy is the new black:** How about just the girls Naruto-kun

**Sunshine boy:** awww

 **Sunshine boy:** ok..

> **Shy is the new black:** Maybe next time babe

**Sunshine boy:** 😊✌💕

 **It’s not a phase:** Dude

 **Sunshine boy:** dude shut up

 **Sunshine boy:** u act like i'm trying to steal ur gurl

 **It’s not a phase:** No

 **It’s not a phase:** shut uo just stop bothering hime and get back to class

 **Sunshine boy:** whatevr

 **Sunshine boy:** oh r8 lemme get sai in herr

 **Sunshine boy** added **finger painting**

 **finger painting:** Cool

 **Flower power isn’t a real power:** He could finger paint me all he wants

 **finger painting:** That’s disgusting

 **Flower power isn’t a real power:** Thank god he’s normal

 **Raid shadow legend:** And you're not?

 **Flower power isn’t a real power:** I’m just testing

 **food critic or food addict:** Sure you are

 **Flower power isn’t a real power:** I am!

 **food critic or food addict:** Uh huh and Im not chubby

 **finger painting:** Just chubby?

 **food critic or food addict:** do you want to exit the school with all your fingers intact or not?

 **finger painting:** So scary~

 **Sunshine boy:** Sai stop!

 **Sunshine boy:** hes outide the clasrom looking at u!!

 **Sunshine boy** **uploaded a photo**

 **Raid Shadow legend:** U wa~a!

 **Raid Shadow legend:** You shoulld stop

 **Sunshine boy:** Sh9t kakashi noticefd

> **Shy is the new black:** rip

**Windblows:** rip

 **It’s not a phase:** rip

 **Fisting campaign 2020:** rip

 **Raid shadow legend:** rip

 **Fate can eat my dick:** rip

 **Rock lee or bruce lee:** rip

 **Tentententen:** rip

 **Fucking help my sock puppets are real:** rip

 **Guardian of the sand:** rip

 **Flower power isn’t a real power:** rip

 **rawr xd:** rip

 **?:** rip

 **food critic or food addict:** rip

 **finger painting:** rip?

> **Shy is the new black:** I still don’t believe that 2020 is a real year

**Fisting campaign 2020:** That’s the only thing your worried about in my name?

> **Shy is the new black:** should there be something else?

**Fisting campaign 2020:** ...

 **Fisting campaign 2020:** no one tell her..

> **Shy is the new black:** guys?

**Fate can eat my dick:** Sorry Hina

 **Tentententen:** I can't stop laughing

> **Shy is the new black:** Guys?

**food critic or food addict:** so pure

 **Raid shadow legend:** must protecc

 **Flower power isn’t a real power:** you hive minds

 **Flower power isn’t a real power:** get outta here

> **Shy is the new black:** GUYS!?!?

* * *

Hinata stared at her phone then looked up to her right to see Neji looking away from her and Tenten trying hard not to laugh. To her left, Shino whistles a terrible tone and gets worse as Hinata continues to stare. Sighing deeply, Hinata waited for the bell to ring and let everybody go to their last class of the day.

Her last class was Math on the bottom floor of the two story building. Luckily so were the small lockers that fit her math textbook. Opening her locker and pulling out her textbook, her phone vibrated in her pocket. Holding the textbook in her hand she saw Gaara’s number text her, telling her to “go outside.”

Hinata grumbled but followed through. They used to date but quickly found that they were more comfortable as friends and even more as makeup buddies.

**_Beep_ **

Another text, with a reluctant sigh, Hinata got her phone out and it said to go to the parking lot. Narrowing her eyes at the suspicious and obvious trap, Hinata could only think of one person that could do this.

“Sasori!” That energetic red haired cousin of Gaara. A soft groan escaped Hinata’s lips as she looked at her textbook. A tiny smirk formed on her lips. “If he wants to play. Let’s play!” Looking around to make sure none of the teachers were roaming the hallways, Hinata began to make her way to the parking lot. Textbook in hand, ready to throw.

As Hinata made her way to the parking lot, she wasn’t surprised in the slightest to see Sasori and someone else in the red convertible behind him. She assumed it was Hidan or Deidara behind the wheel. “Sasori, what do you want.” The creepy boy smiled at the porecial girl. “I want you.” Hinata looked in repugnance at the man and he dropped the smile.

A bored and indifferent look placed on his perfect face. “I’ll try a different one next time.” Hinata raised an eyebrow at him and he got the hint. “If there is a next time.” This time Hinata nodded as he motioned behind him to the open car door. “Come on, get in.” Hinata raises her textbook and throws it at him.

It almost hits his feet but he dodges. “I’m not going to be your maid again.” Hinata runs back towards the school but being 5’ nothing and having someone older and bigger run after you has its disadvantages.

Witnessing the kidnapping was Naruto. He already didn’t like the fact that Hinata was outside of class, she was an honor student she didn’t skip like half the group does. But when she threw that textbook, Naruto’s blood was boiling. He raced out of the hallway and out the door just in time to see him grab her. “Hinata!”

The man in a red and black coat grabbed her and placed her over his shoulder. A red car blurred past him and another man popped out with tattoos all over him. “Sasori, get her in already!!” Sasori, he had a name now! “Let go of her!” He yelled with all his might. The man looked at him and Hinata lifted her head and let out a surprise squeak. “Naruto!” Hinata squeaks in surprise and a small panic surged through her.

In the distance Neji’s voice could be heard yelling for Hinata. Everything was pulling in every direction for Naruto. Hinata, Neji, the red car, Sasori, the other guy, Hinata! Sprinting towards the car, he couldn’t help the sinking feeling in his gut, as it sped off from his reach.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Taichou - Captain. General.


	2. Friend? or Enemy!

Sasuke didn’t have much to do besides play a game on his phone during class. He turned off all of his notification from his messaging apps because of the abundant amount of Group chats everyone made. As the noise from Kakashi-sensei’s class fell to his deaf ears, the sound of a phone call from his phone brought him out of his trance.

**_Ring Ring_ **

Sasuke sighs as he sees Naruto’s face pop up on the Caller ID. Walking out of class and picking up the call, Sasuke braced himself for Naruto’s ear rape screaming that he usually associated with, when he called. But was met with silence. “Naruto, where are you? My boy?”

Trying to calm his racing mind at the million of things going through his head, Sasuke waited until he could hear his blond friend. “He’s not answering and I don’t know what to do. Nothing is working.” The small panic in Neji’s voice is evident but Sasuke didn’t have time to dwell on why Neji is with Naruto, he just has to help his best friend first.

“Where are you guys?” Sasuke began going to Naruto’s last known class of the day when Neji continued. “First floor. Near the vending machines in the front.” Sasuke was on the second floor near the back of the school. “Got it.” Sprinting in Naruto’s direction, Sasuke ended the call. “Thank god for track.” Sasuke mumbled as he made it across the school in record time and passed Shikamaru.

Shikamaru had been smoking outside when he noticed Hinata passing by when class was about to start. Sasuke managed to get the gist of what might have happened to Naruto and Hinata from him. “Neji, it’s okay. I’ll take it from here.” With a quick nod, Neji backed away from Naruto and brought his phone out, dialing a number.

Sasuke assumed it was the missing bluenette. “Naruto, was Hinata with you?” As if her name was a blessing, Naruto finally stopped looking at the ground and gave a slow nod. “Hinata-sama was with you?” Neji butted in and took control of the conversation. “Neji, I’m the one talking.” Sasuke angrily refuted as he shoved Neji away. Neji guiltily looked at the floor and looked at his phone again. “Right, right, Naruto first then worry about Hinata.” 

“She-” Naruto began to speak but as if he remembered what happened, he started to get angry. Gripping his fist tightly and turning to Neji. “Do you know a creep named Sasori.” Neji raised an eyebrow at the name but shook his head. “No, it’s not a name I recognized.” At that moment Sakura appeared with spare change in her hand. “Oh, Sasori? Did he come pick up Hinata again?” Neji and Naruto stared at her in fear and surprise. 

“This IS a ReGulAr oCcurAncE?!?!” They yelled at the same time. Sakura nodded and pulled her phone out and dialed a number. After a moment the person on the other line picked up as Sakura put her coins in the Vending Machine for a snack. “Gaara. Sasori was here, please control your delusional cousin.”

Gaara must have been pissed because Sakura’s face became pale. “S-sorry for ruining your cuddle session but Naruto is traumatized by this.” At that Gaara calms down to talk again. Sakura hands her phone to an oblivious Naruto. “He wants to talk to you.” Taking the phone, Naruto hestitatily put it on. “H-hello?”

“You okay?” Gaara had been the only one to know about Naruto's huge crush on Hinata, Naruto confided in him and Gaara hadn't shunned him but instead encouraged him to ask her out. Naruto himself never understood why this love business couldn't be easier. “Sorry, usually Sasori likes to bring Hinata to the Akatsuki's practice studio and they like her enough to not make her pissed. So she might not make them food this time around.” Naruto grinned at that and laughed softly. “She does make the best food.”

“She’ll be okay. Now put me on speaker.” Naruto brings the phone down and presses the button to put Gaara on speaker. “Sakura will bring Naruto with you to the Studio.” Sakura salutes at the disembodied voice. “Hai. Taichou!” Naruto hands the phone back to Sakura as Gaara mumbles “Good.” and ends the call. “Man taichou really wanted his cuddles.” Sasuke had shuffled his pockets around to look for money.

Now that this whole mess was over he wanted a reward. Entering in the correct change, he pressed the button for a cold dark roast coffee. Naruto looked pumped up at the possibility of seeing Hinata. And if Sasuke was being honest, he was getting hungry too. Lunch might have been an hour ago but the disgusting warm tomatoes from lunch made him lose his appetite. He only ever liked the cold ones and cherry tomatoes were his favorite, but he would kill for a juicy romanian once in a while.

Grabbing his dark roast drink he opened it and took a sip. Naruto was practically vibrating next to Sasuke. The next thing to vibrate was Sasuke’s phone in his back pocket. Bringing out his phone he saw a missed call from Itachi, taking another sip Sasuke pressed on. Opening his phone, Sasuke saw a photo of Itachi in the foreground and Hinata in the background. Pouting, in a maid outfit.

Widening his eyes and choking on his drink. Sasuke hid his phone in his pocket again and went to the bathroom. Naruto noticed and followed. “Teme what are you doing?” Sasuke looked at Naruto and showed him the photo. Naruto Immediately blushed and shoved the device away. “D-dude!” 

Upon seeing his crush, Naruto hid his face in embarrassment. “I’ve betrayed her! Ahhh!” His wail of anguish was heard by Neji and Sakura from outside the bathroom. “Betrayed Sakura?” Naruto, not caring in that moment about Sasuke’s question, would soon regret it days later. “Sure whatever.” Neji walked in because Sakura wouldn’t be caught dead in the boys bathroom.

“What’s with the screaming?” Sasuke didn’t want to show him the photo but didn’t have anything to bluff his way out. Luckily Naruto did. “My Mom’s necklace broke!” And low and behold. The green crystal that is always around his neck is indeed broken. Sakura, kicks at Neji and walks in. Neji dodged but hit his back on a nearby blow dryer. “You idiot! That's your memento of her while she’s away on a business trip!” Naruto held the broken crystal close to his chest. “You think I don’t know that?!”

Rubbing the red spot on his back, Neji crouched on the floor. “Sakura you're in the boys bathroom.” At Neji’s acute observation, she looks around to see a urinal and cringes away towards the door. “Remind me to kill myself later.” Sasuke walked out but held his gaze at Naruto, who grinned at him and sent a thumbs up.

Sakura, Naruto, and Neji talked and walked out of the bathroom to their respective classes. "Man Iruka is gonna kill me." Sakura glared at the male blonde. "We don't even have him this year." Naruto puts his hands behind his head and sighs. "But he always knows where I am. It's like he's got a sixth sense and it's for when I'm making trouble. It's really annoying sometimes." Iruke hand grabbed Naruto's and Sakura's shoulder from behind. "Oh really. Then please tell me why you're skipping."

Sasuke notices his friend's predicament and salutes to them in silence. Sasuke brings his phone to text Itachi as Sasuke makes his escape from Iruka-sensei's grasp. 

* * *

**Tiny baby:** Why is she..

 **Neesan:** She lost a bet

 **Tiny baby:** That’s it?

 **Neesan:** Would there be any other reason?

 **Tiny baby:** No!

 **Tiny baby:** No

 **Tiny baby:** just checking

 **Neesan:** And here I thought you like the sakura chick

 **Tiny baby:** Not really? Idk I haven’t thought of that stuff

 **Neesan:** Well

 **Neesan:** Figure it out

 **Neesan:** Not everyone is going to keep waiting for you

 **Neesan:** Make your move!

 **Tiny baby:** Thanks for your encouragement Nee san

 **Neesan:** I just hope you choose a nice girl

 **Tiny baby:** me too

 **Tiny baby:** Btw why do you have that.. outfit?

 **Neesan:** Just to wear it

 **Tiny baby:** Not for a weird creepy date?

 **Neesan:** I'll tell you when I'm ready for a date so you can scare them off

 **Tiny baby:** thanks

* * *

Hinata was not having a good day. She lost that dumb bet. She made Naruto worry. She accidently skipped class. She forgot her phone. She made an embarrassing squeak in front of Naruto! Today was not a good day for her.

“Come on Hime, make us food.” Hidan cooed at her and she glared at him. “I’m making it so spicy it burns your tongue off.” She fully intended to follow through her threat. “You wouldn’t be yourself if you didn’t at least make one threat to me.” Hidan smiled at her and Sasori passed an unlit blunt to Hidan. “You know the rule Sasori. No smoking while Hime is visiting us.” Konan said as she sat next to Nagato, Naruto’s older brother-figure.

Sasori looked at her in acusacion. “I made that rule! and I’m giving it to him for later.” Itachi made her way from the balcony to the kitchenette. “Your friends are on their way Hime, if you want to make some lunch for them.” Although Hinata appreciated Itachi’s intention. She was currently wearing a maid’s outfit. “I don’t like you anymore.” She softly whispered and headed into the kitchen to see what can be made. Itachi softly smiled at Hinata and waved behind her.

“You guys are getting the ingredients I need!” She yelled at them, in case she forgot to mention it later. As she opened the fridge door, she prepared for the worst. True to her worries she saw a bunch of condiments, lettuce, 2 eggs, and old chicken from last time. Grabbing the Chicken she opened the bag and took a small whiff, she sighed deeply and closed it back up.

In the background she could hear Sasori starting another Vlog for their second channel. “Hey guys what’s up, another beautiful red moon is upon us and we’re back-” Hinata cringes at the intro and closes the fridge door to round the corner with the bag in hand. “-and Hime’s here to visit us!” Sasori whipped around to see Hinata and Itachi in frame of the Camera.

Hovering over the trash she clears her throat to gain his attention. Once she does, she violently shakes the bag in her hand and Itachi gives her a lopsided grin. “Sorry, we meant to throw out the old food before we wanted to bring you over.” Then she throws the white stained chicken into the trash can. Calmly returning to the kitchen Hinata stayed until Sasori rounded the corner to see her continue to look through cabinets.

“Hime thank you for feeding us!” Sasori said with euasthanism. Hinata’s small glare softened a bit before hardening again, adding a small cold smile. “I’m not feeding you today.” Sasori softly whined and went to Hidan. “ShE’s StaRvinG mE Hidan!!! cOnTroL yOuR dAuGhteR!!!” Hidan smiles and pumps his fist in the air.

“That’s my daughter! You punk bitch! Haha! that’s what you get stupid!” Sasori breaks his over energetic character and sighs. “Whatever, I only need Hime’s cooking to survive.” Hinata rounded the corner with a bulk of old and empty bottles of soy sauce, rice vinegar, Marin, and other things. “Then you can help pay for the 10 kilos of chicken.”

“10 Kilos?” Hidan gasps at the huge amount of chicken that Hinata needed. “W-what why.” Hinata looked at him and gave a pointed look to Itachi and the door. “Right.” Hidan sighs deeply and grabs his wallet out of his back jean pocket. “I’m not done yet so hold onto your wallet.” Hidan grins and happily puts it away. “Don’t let him off the hook just yet.” Kazuka commented on his Husband’s behavior towards their “daughter”.

The two band members had eloped and exchanged rings and vows 2 years ago and named a song after them. That gesture was probably the only thing romantic about their marriage. They just wanted a bigger tax return's check. “Okaeri.” Hidan is on the couch and gives his life partner a smile and stretches his hand out. Kazuka hits his hand and smiles at him. “You're an idiot. Did you even check your phone? I’ve been texting you.”

Hidan flops his head to the side and ignores his partner. “Stop nagging will you?” Kazuka flops down next to him and gives a small peace sign to the camera in Sasori’s hand. “Never.” Kazuka whispered to his husband. “Sup little Tsuki’s” Deidara, Kisame, Obito (Tobi), Yahiko (Pein) and Shiroi (White) walked through the door and gave their own greetings once they noticed Sasori having the camera on. Obito knew he was going to have a headache once he edited the video because he can already hear the suggestions for everyone’s introduction.

“I’m going to change to go get the groceries.” Hinata said a little loud to over compensate for the talking for the vlog. Itachi hums and looks at Sasori who shrugs. “Nagato wasn’t home before us. But I think that’s enough punishment for today.” Hinata smiles and dances her way to Konan’s little room to change back.

Sasori gave the camera to Konan so she could record, while he grabbed his wallet but Hidan stopped him. “It’s my turn to go with her to the store.” Sasori flicked Hidan’s hand away and scoffed. “She doesn’t even like you.” Hidan gasped and sprinted to Konan’s room and started to pound on the door. “Hinata!! That’s not true right! You like me right. You like your papa right!?” Sasori smirked as the door didn’t open. “Ha! Look, see. I was right!” Hinata opened the door in her clothes from before and looked at Sasori. “Don’t be mean to my dad.” Hinata had on her beloved light lavender sweater and black leggings to match.

Hinata smiled at Hidan and walked out of Konan’s room to see Kisame and Deidara with the rest of the members. “I’m going to the store! I’ll see you guys in a bit.” Yahiko and White had walked in last and looked exhausted. The song writer and technichan both slightly bowed at Hinata and she smiled and slightly bowed back, softly whispering “Otsukaresama desu” in their direction. They slightly perked up but still left to go to the room across Konan’s to sleep in. 

Hinata stood by the door as the rest of the Akatsuki members discussed among themselves to see who would pay and leave with her. Deidara opted out, because he’s been out all day but he couldn’t wait to have some of Hinata’s Homemade food once he vibes off his last blunt and then promptly fell asleep on the couch.

Kisame had the same reason as Deidara except for the high part. He did however start to clean out the kitchen and studio. His OCD was coming alive once he realized why he hasn’t stepped foot in the studio; It’s been weeks and he still can’t scrub away all the dirt he finds. He’s been looking for the broom for 20 minutes already.

Konan had to hold down the fort because she doesn’t trust the boys alone with her room and not to mess around with each other. Sasori and Hidan had argued too much and were opted out by Nagato. 

Kakuzu appreciated Hinata’s positive affect on his troublesome Husband Hidan. She also wasn’t scared to fight back and defend herself or the members of the group when bystanders assume the worst as they surround her. Any man or woman would be lucky to have her, but he’d rather watch his partner than carry groceries.

Obito had been with Rin and had yet to check on the Akatsuki. As their manager he knew Hinata because he was Hiashi, their Music Label's daughter and because Kakashi had mention her in passing as one of his students. Sasuke, his nephew, had also taken quite a liking to her in recent years and had planned to ask her out soon. Obito had stopped by just for a moment because Rin was taking care of their newborn daughter and he didn't want to be away for too long. 

Nagato chose to go with Itachi and Itachi already had her car and the most space out of everyone, as well as groceries. Hinata nodded and opened the door to let them walk through first. “Bye, we’ll be back and please keep it down for Yahiko and White.” After she closed the door behind her, Nagato locked the studio and they made their way to the Garage to Itachi’s car. It was a Minivan, which doesn’t match her and her independent attitude, but it also does in an odd way once you consider Sasuke.

Hinata waited as Itachi unlocked the car. Hopping in, Itachi took the driver’s seat and Nagato took the front Passengers while Hinata sat in the back. After turning it on, RnB started softly playing. Itachi turned the knob of the volume down a bit. “Sorry, Naruto was incharge of the radio today.” Nagato looked at the younger man. “Little Naruto?” Itachi looked at Nagato and nodded. “He’s Sasuke’s best friend.”

Nagato nodded back to her. “I see. So they made up.” Itachi smiled and laughed softly. “I’m glad they did.” Hinata nodded. “Me too.” Nagato turned around to Hinata, the person that probably pushed them both into talking. “Was it awkward?” Hinata shook her head at the question.

“It was more than that. It was awful, they couldn’t be in the same room with each other without fighting each other. But they got better once they both ruined Sakura’s birthday.” Itachi and Nagato glanced at each other. “It wasn’t you?” They asked at the same time. They both were told it was because of her actions and words. Hinata didn’t answer as she replayed the events of that day in her head. “I don’t think it was.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okaeri - Welcome home.
> 
> Shiroi - White. That's it. White is White Zetsu but he has a nickname.
> 
> Tsuki - Moon.
> 
> Akatsuki - Red moon. That's it. the big bad group hunting Naruto down is called Red moon. But there are superstitions about the Red moon and it's evil's in historical reference and cultural.
> 
> Otsukaresama desu - Thank you for your hard work. Or something like that.


	3. Troublesome Memories

It was Sakura’s birthday, March 28 and Ino had spent months on making everything perfect and a surprise from the Honor student. Hinata had the job of spreading the news to the rest of the Konoha 12 and assigning jobs as she convinced her Father to let her use one of his cars to drive Sakura around.

Naruto and Sasuke had a falling out in middle school because Sasuke had gone to a school In the East side. The Uchiha had moved after 20 years of being next to the Uzumaki’s. Naruto’s anger had been justified but Sasuke didn’t have much of a choice as a 12 year old.

Sasuke had returned after much yelling/convincing to the West side during sophomore year. Naruto hadn’t accepted his return and still felt betrayed. The East side had accepted Sasuke because they saw his struggle with the new school and the fights with his parents but Naruto never listened and would lash out at anyone that would try to convince him otherwise.

Sakura’s birthday came and she wanted her two friends to not fight. Sasuke had agreed to come and Naruto agreed to not fight about the topic. Everything was great until we had to open presents. “Here Sakura-chan! It’s from me.” Naruto had a lazy smile and gave her a small wrapped present. “Thanks Naruto.”

Taking the gift from him, she teared it open to see a small locket. “It’s all of us. I know how much you wanted us to be here with your birthday. For what it’s worth, I am glad he came back.” Sasuke had appreciated the sentiment, but he was still angry at his treatment from the blond. “You sure don’t show it.” Naruto glared at the raven, he opened his mouth but Sakura beat him to it.

“Hey! If you're going to fight, do it outside. Ino and Hinata spent a lot of time and money to make everything perfect for today!” The two idiots looked at each other then towards the door and looked at each other again. Naruto gave a pointed look and Sasuke shrugged his shoulders. Naruto shrugged and turned towards the door.

“I’m not gonna feel better til I get this outta the way.” Sasuke hums in agreement and heads out the door. Sliding the door, Hinata’s training ground came into view. The party was hosted at Hinata’s place because it was the biggest estate that could fit everybody in. Naruto whistles and marvels at the place. “We should spar some time Neji.”

Neji sits at the small deck next to Tenten and Lee. Gaara is right beside Lee and Hinata is next to Gaara. “It’s Hinata-sama’s.” Naruto stares at the small quiet girl and looks away once she notices him. Sasuke doesn’t notice Naruto’s blush but does see the girl in a new light.

Everyone began to sit as both Sasuke and Naruto took their place across each other. Gaara stood up and raised his hand, taking a deep breath as he looked at the two. “Hajime!” Once Gaara dropped his hand, both Naruto and Sasuke lunged at each other.

Naruto swiftly kicks his knee up and Sasuke blocks it with his palm. Sasuke pushes Naruto’s leg back down and swings his elbow towards Naruto’s head. Naruto jumps out of his range towards the right. Sasuke faces Naruto again and steps within distance and strikes him with his leg. Naruto slides Sasuke’s foot away from him and punches his ribs.

Sasuke immediately clicks his tongue in annoyance and glares at his friend. “I thought you didn’t like me. I thought you were still angry with me. Hit me harder!” Naruto stares at the ground then slips back into fighting position. “I stopped being angry a long time ago. This is about something else entirely.”

Naruto stole a glance at the bluenette sitting down next to Gaara. He hadn’t felt this conflicted since those two had dated or broken up. And all Hinata ever talked about these days were Sasuke. He wasn’t in her eye like last time. He wondered if this is how she felt when he used to bring up Sakura to her in their past life. He really needed a punching bag or a beating, he didn’t know which one but Sasuke was right in front of him and he might as well take this opportunity to find out.

“God Damnit!!” Naruto yells as he lunges for Sasuke again. Sasuke side steps to the left and punches towards his stomach. Naruto notices and stops to block his punch. Jumping away, Naruto settled and took a deep breath, Sasuke took that moment to also catch his breath. “Come one, show me how great the Uchiha bloodline really is.” Sasuke became mad at Naruto’s jab at his family.

Sasuke then stepped into Naruto’s face and brought his fist up. Naruto lunged into his face and copied Sasuke’s move. They both punched each other at the same time but never backed down.

Sakura leaped out of her seat at the jabs hitting their face. "Hey! Cut it out guys! You're going to hurt each other!!" Neji and Gaara had stood up to bring the troublesome pair apart but paused as Hinata jumped in the middle and threw the two back.

Sasuke spun and landed on his side while Naruto landed on his ass. They both looked up at the young Hyuga heiress. "W-wah, Hinata?" Naruto questioned as he sat up and stared at her. Sasuke sat up and looked at the young girl that threw him, a 50 kg man, across the yard.

"S-sakura-chan doesn't want you guys to hurt each other, this isn't another Valley of the End. You guys are as close as brothers. Find it in yourself to return and learn from this." Hinata's stutter hadn't even ruined her speech, it only made Naruto love her more and see how much he was letting himself ruin his relationship with Sasuke. "Ok."

Sasuke had also sat up in the meantime and looked at his blond brother. "Just ok? That's it? No big grand sorry?" Naruto shook his head and laid down on the ground. "You don't deserve even that." Sasuke got up from his side and laid down next to Naruto. "Sure, so this isn't about Sakura or us?" Naruto made a face of disgust and annoyance. "You think I like Sakura?" At that revelation everyone jumped up. "You don't like Sakura?!?!!"

Naruto scrambled up to look at the audience piled up at the deck and quickly glanced at Hinata, the object of his true love. Only to see a small sliver of hope, shine in Hinata's eyes. Naruto's breath catches his throat but notices that Sasuke is also looking at Hinata and Naruto clenches his fist on the ground.

The possibility that anyone could be with Hinata but him, escapes him. He never thought that she would slip away as he got his Parents, Jiraiya, Rin who he heard so much about, a good Obito, hell even Nagato is good. Was the trade worth it? Hell no. Call him selfish but he still loved Hinata even if she didn't want him.

Even if it took 2 or 3, hell even 5 years. He'd wait for her and support whatever or whoever she choses. He just wants to be with her along the way. "Hey Sasuke." Sasuke looks at him and can see the hurt in his eyes but doesn't know why. "I owe you one." The pride and familiar brotherly love that Sasuke was so associated with were found and no trace of hurt was there like moments before. Naruto held out his fist and Sasuke bumped, just like before.

Hinata had walked over and held her hand out to the two of them. "Let's go inside to clean up, s-shall we?" A small blush evident on her face and Naruto smiled warmly at her and grasped her. "Thanks Hinata, you're a really nice person, I could like someone like you." Hinata smiled warmly at Naruto and pulled him up first. "T-thank you for the compliment Naruto-kun."

Sasuke grabs Hinata's other hand and accidently brings both Hinata and Naruto down in one swope. Sakura heads over and brings Hinata up. "Come on girl, let's raid the wine cellar for some Sake." Hinata looks at Neji and Ino for help who only look at each other and shrug. Out of help, she tries to refuse the pink haired women. "W-what? How about something else, Sakura-san."

Sakura's arm is hooked into Hinata's as Sakura raises an eyebrow at the girl she's clinging to. "Like what?" Hinata's dad stepped out of the darkness from the kitchen. "Like your life." Sakura gulped down her words. "H-hyuuga-san it's not what you think." Neji and Hinata noticed the small smile he was fighting and the two were about to burst out laughing.

"I won't hesitate bitch." Hiashi Hyuuga's reenactment of the vine in a Heavy Japanese accent made Hinata the first to burst. As her bubbly laugh echoed in the silence, the other teens didn't know if they should laugh or run. "Father, please don't scare Sakura-chan like that, I don't think she caught you trying to make a joke."

“Wait wait wait.” Itachi interrupted the story to laugh at Hiashi Hyuuga, cold hearted, make children cry for fun, entrepreneur, the Hyuuga head, make a vine reference. "Have you guys been teaching him some things?" Hinata nods in silence at Nagato’s question. "Hanabi had shown him and he tries to make her happy from time to time." Nagato snorted but quickly wanted to change the subject. "Who do you like?"

And again Nagato's social awkwardness makes the car fall to silence. "I don't think I should answer that." Itachi hummed and looked at her. "So it's one of them." Hinata slightly blushes and looks away, a pout forming on her face. "I'm not telling." 

Nagato chuckles and looks at Itachi, pride glinting in his eyes. "Naruto, huh." The Hyuuga heiress bought a hand over her beating heart. Her deep connection with Naruto splured out of nowhere whenever they were younger. She never saw him as everyone else did. Like an annoyance or as an idiot, he was more than that. But her feelings couldn’t be that simple, because they weren’t her feelings. Maybe another Hinata in another life had but not this one. But she can proudly say that he is her first love, he always will be.

“Love, huh.” It was a touchy subject for the two adults as well, but the young heiress seemed to deeply think about it. Nagato loves Konan, he didn’t know if it was because of obligation from their past life or their close relationship in this one. Itachi loves her family and maybe Kisame, she’s still confused about her sexuality but she won’t take the chance to branch out.

All three sighed and Hinata quietly giggled and noticed that they had made it to the store strip. “We’re here! Let’s get ready to shop for food.” Itachi smiled and Nagato softly shook his head. “Sure Hime. Whatever you need.” Parking the vehicle and stepping out. Itachi waited for Nagato and Hinata to follow suit before locking the car and entering the strip shopping center. Walking into the first store, the trio were bombarded by the violent fish smell entering their nostrils. “Some days, it’s not that bad to smell and other times-”

Hinata tilted her head and let out a tired sigh and made her way to grab a basket. Continuing to speak, a straining evident in her voice as she struggled to get any other air besides fish. “Want fish for lunch as well?”

Nagato shrugs at her and grabs another basket. “I could eat it.” The two turn to Itachi and she looks at the pair. Sighing in defeat and arming herself with a basket they made their rounds with a mental list Hinata told them about. Nagato is on sauce duty, Itachi is on vegetables and fruits. Hinata had to hunt down all the meat in the butchery and any other ingredient she didn’t remember to give out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hajime - Begin! Start!


	4. Reunited!

Humming a popular song by Akatsuki’s called ‘vlah vlah vlah’. Hinata happily skipped to the car as Nagato and Itachi trailed behind her with the rest of the groceries from the store. They weren’t finished shopping because Nagato had added a couple more dishes to the ever growing list.

The first one being Parmesan Garlic Fried Chicken. Nagato had been craving for some and she wasn’t one to say no. She found some Romania Lettuce and the aesthetics of plating her Fried Chicken on it was giving her ecstasy. Despite the setback in ingredients, that didn’t stop her roll.

She already had the ingredients for Spicy, and Sweet & Sour and didn’t need to go out of her way to get anything else for that dish. The second one being from Deidara in the group chat and it was junk food. She hated that she couldn’t make a proper pizza from scratch for him, given the time limit.

Then an idea struck her. Her personal yeast concoction and resting dough at home. She had planned to make a large pizza for the girls tomorrow and had instructed a maid at home to start prepping for the order once 3rd period was over. But sharing some for Deidara wouldn’t harm anyone. She recommends that they head back and they start prepping and washing the needed vegetables. While she went home to pick up any missing ingredients.

Looking at the clock on the radio, she noted that school had been out for 30 minutes now. It took them an hour for the groceries. How time flies.She could only hope that Neji or someone grabbed her stuff once she made it back, she'd ask. As luck would have it, they make it back just in time to see Naruto taking the lead as Sasuke and Sakura follow behind him.

Naruto had no idea where he was going and missed the building. Nagato rolls down his window and shouts to him. “Hey idiot, where are you going!” Naruto turns to the source and sees Nagato. A wide grin replaces the small scowl from moments ago. “Nii-san!!”

Skidding to a stop next to the car as it pulled up to the curb, Naruto hugged him through the window. As he peeked in he saw Hinata and grinned more. “Hinata! Need help?” Hinata nodded as Nagato shooed him away for Itachi, so he could park the car correctly. Once parked, the trio stepped out and Naruto waited to greet them again eagerly.

“I’ll carry that for you Hinata.” Hinata blushed at him and smiled, handing the bags to him. “Thank you Naruto, I have to go home to pick some things up. Nagato and Itachi should know what to do in the kitchen, if you want to follow them.” With a small wave, the Hyuuga girl set off on her course home.

She heard a faint shout behind her, turning around she saw Sasuke, she couldn’t let her disappointment slip through. “Hello Sasuke-kun.” A small smile made its way on her lips. “What can I do for you?” Sasuke shoved his hands in his jean pockets and stood next to her. He tried to make the transition smooth but Hinata could see the awkwardness in his form. “All business and no play.” He playfully quipped to her, she giggled softly.

He’s relaxing and trying, it wouldn’t hurt to relax as well. “Would you prefer something else?” Resuming her walk she didn’t wait to see if he followed or not. Making her food was the priority right now. “If it means I can see you smile, then yeah.” But that comment had stopped her in her tracks. “O-oh.” Her nerves and face were on fire.

Did he just-? “Where are you heading?” She couldn’t look at him. She may have led an army and battled people but romance and flirting still wasn’t her thing. “H-home. I have to p-pick up some ingredients that I’m missing from the g-grocery run.” Sasuke grunt an answer back to her and she closed her eyes to try to let her face cool down.

Not noticing the cracked sidewalk, she tripped. Sasuke grabbed her waist and held her up. “S-sorry.” She stuttered silently and her cooling face roared up in flames again. Boys just weren’t her thing, maybe she would have better luck with girls next time. “Uh- It’s alright.” Sasuke didn’t stutter but that was a close start.

Hinata straightened herself and brushed her shirt down, messing around with the hem of. “Thank you. Shall we go?” Nodding and letting her take the lead, Sasuke followed behind her. The rest of the walk had been in an awkward silence. Once Hinata returned home, she noted her backpack in the entryway. “My bag!”

Running through her gates, she picked it up and dug through the front pocket for her phone. As she grabbed it and scrolled through her many notifications, she smiled happily. Slugged her bag on her back and walked into the house. “Kou?” Shouting out the man’s name, his response was faintly heard from the entryway of the estate. “Has everything been prepared for the yeast and dough?”

As Hinata and Sasuke continued in the estate, Kou’s voice carried louder. “Yes Hinata-sama. If you would like I can cook and preheat the Wood fire oven for you.” Hinata smiled fondly at her nanny/butler/older cousin. “That’s quite alright, I appreciate you doing so much already.” Kou shook his head and started to clean up his station.

“Nonsense. Nothing is ever too much for you Hinata-sama. You’ve changed the Hyuuga clan and brought forth fortune and luck.” Hinata laughed politely and smiled. “I haven’t but thank you for thinking so much of me.” Getting lost in the conversation she softly gasped. “Oh, sorry. I’m losing myself, I need Parmasen and Mozzarella.” Unlocking her phone, Hinata scrolled to Akatsuki's group chat. Entering ‘Shit lords’ she saw Deidara’s pizza request.

* * *

**Fashion stan:** Hime, I don’t know if you’ll see this but don’t make Deidara pizza.

 **What the fuck is postmoderism?:** Konan!

 **What the fuck is postmoderism?:** You bitch let me have my fun.

 **What the fuck is postmoderism?:** I’m craving Pizza.

 **Fishes aren’t food:** We get it already

 **Fishes aren’t food:** Now go back to sleep

 **Fishes aren’t food:** You’re going to wake up Yahiko and Shiroi

 **What the fuck is postmoderism?:** Shut up shark bait

 **Fish fucker:** Fuck off james cameron.

 **What the fuck is postmoderism?:** u could of atleast called me steven spielberg

 **Fish fucker:** Do you not know the director of Nemo?

 **What the fuck is postmoderism?:** ..

 **What the fuck is postmoderism?:** Is it not steven spielberg?

 **Fish fucker:** ..

 **Fish fucker:** It’s andrew stanton

 **What the fuck is postmoderism?:** y the fuck do u know that?

 **What the fuck is postmoderism?:** also?

 **What the fuck is postmoderism?:** arent you driving?

 **Fish fucker:** We’re back with Naruto and Sakura

 **What the fuck is postmoderism?:** Wait y did u call me james cameron? 

**Fish fucker:** He scuba drives in the great barrier reef but that’s besides the point

 **Fish fucker:** Let me finish or im not letting Hinata get your pizza

 **What the fuck is postmoderism?:** Okay oayy whatever

 **Fish fucker:** Thank you

 **Fish fucker:** Where was i?

 **Fish fucker:** right

 **Fish fucker:** Sasuke went with Hinata to get things for your pizza.

 **The man with the cam:** Oh Sakuras here?

 **Fish fucker:** Yeah

 **The man with the cam:** Good. She can help calm Konan down.

 **Fish fucker:** Why?

 **The man with the cam:** Hidan started something and wouldn’t-

 **God is for pussies:** that little bitch is lying and u know it!!

 **Tentacles hentai sex porn?:** Konan won’t let them change the channel anymore and they started fighting and almost broke the camera again.

 **Leader. but is he really?:** We’re here, open up.

 **Hime? Is you okay?:** If you guys can get on your phone then you can help them start preparing for the dishes when I come back. ^.^

 **Hime? Is you okay?:** Also **@What the fuck is postmoderism?** What kind of pizza?

 **What the fuck is postmoderism?:** peps

 **Hime? Is you okay?:** Alright

 **Hime? Is you okay?:** what cheese?

 **What the fuck is postmoderism?:** There are different cheeses?

 **Old versus new:** Of course there are different cheeses.

 **Old versus new:** Haven’t you heard of three cheeses pizza?

 **What the fuck is postmoderism?:** No

 **Old versus new:** Uncultured

* * *

**What the fuck is postmoderism?:** Shiroi is pissed, I knocked on the door cause I wanted to yell at Yahiko but i woke him up instead

 **What the fuck is postmoderism?:** SOMEONE SAVE ME

 **Leader. but is he really?:**.. ****

**Hime? Is you okay?:** Please help him

 **The man with the cam:** mm 

**The man with the cam:** fine

* * *

**The man with the cam:** he’s safe

 **The man with the cam:** for now

 **The man with the cam:** he’s stuck at kitchen duty with Nagato and Itachi.

 **The man with the cam:** Naruto’s going to eat your snacks if you don’t hurry Hime

 **Hime? Is you okay?:** That’s okay, I can buy more tomorrow.

 **Leader. but is he really?:** Even if he touched your cinnabons?

 **Hime? Is you okay?:**..

 **Hime? Is you okay?:** Did he enjoy them?

 **Leader. but is he really?:** Yeah

 **Hime? Is you okay?:** Im not mad then

 **Hime? Is you okay?:** Me and Sasuke are heading back. I'll make myself cinnabons later.

 **Leader. but is he really?:** With strawberries?

 **Hime? Is you okay?:** What’s the occasion?

 **Leader. but is he really?:** No reason but I’ll get Naruto to go if you want strawberries with cinnabons.

 **Hime? Is you okay?:** Yes please.

 **Hime? Is you okay?:** Someone turn the oven and a/c on?

 **Hime? Is you okay?:** As well as air out the studio. I don’t want the

* * *

**The man with the cam:** Hime?

 **Fish fucker:** Hina?

 **Leader. but is he really?:** Hinata?

 **God is for pussies:** Baby girl?

 **Tentacles hentai sex porn?:** Sweetie?

 **Hime? Is you okay?:** She fell again

 **Hime? Is you okay?:** I caught her, she’s okay.

 **Hime? Is you okay?:** This is Sasuke

 **God is for pussies:** I thought Naruto was going to make a move but it was Itachi’s boy we have to worry about

 **Tentacles hentai sex porn?:** Rip his dick off?

 **God is for pussies:** God this is why I married you.

 **Tentacles hentai sex porn?:** You married me for more government benefits.

 **God is for pussies:** Still worth it.

 **Tentacles hentai sex porn?:** Then change my name

 **Tentacles hentai sex porn?:** It’s been years

 **Tentacles hentai sex porn?:** I DONT KNOW HOW TO DUCKING CHANGE IT

 **Tentacles hentai sex porn?:** AHH AUTOCORRECT

 **Tentacles hentai sex porn?:** Hidan I CAN HEAR YOU LAUGHING STOP THAT

 **Tentacles hentai sex porn?:** YOUR SLEEPING ON THE COUCH TONIGHT

 **God is for pussies:** No wait

 **God is for pussies:** Im sorry

 **God is for pussies:** Let me spoon you

 **Tentacles hentai sex porn?:** You knife fuck off

 **Tentacles hentai sex porn?:** Change my name

 **God is for pussies:** Okay oaky

**Tentacles hentai sex porn? Has changed to Little knife**

**Little knife:**..

 **Little knife:** ok

 **Little knife:** listen here you little shit

* * *

Naruto had exited the building on the order of Nagato. He needed strawberries but wasn’t celebrating anything. It confused him to no end but rather than trying to figure out the mysteries he continued with his task. First up! The local supermarket, because he had eaten all of Hinata’s snacks he was going to get some more cinnabons and a stick of dango along with the strawberries. He had gotten hungry while waiting for Hinata to come back.

Even if Nagato had explained earlier what she was going to be doing, he couldn’t help the feeling that he should have gone too. But despite that, Naruto had helped his brother move the groceries from the car with Sakura. Turning left he found Hinata and Sasuke, their arms full of ingredients from her house. 

“Hinata!” At the shout of her name she turns from her phone to Naruto and grins happily. “I was just texting-” She had mistakenly slipped on her shoelace. Sasuke was closer and grabbed her body but that didn’t stop Naruto from dashing to try and catch her. “You okay Hime?” Sasuke got a stiff nod from Hinata.

“I-I’ll get these things inside, how about you text them to let them know we’re here.” She pushed her phone as she grabbed the tomato sauce and cheeses from Sasuke. With a reluctant shrug Sasuke sent a message explaining about the abrupt cut.

Naruto shuffled his shoes together and waited for Sasuke to finish but realized how weird he was being around him. “I’ll be back, I gotta get back to my-” Naruto tried to explain his way out of this but the awkwardness came back full force between the two friends. “Man. What’s with us.” Naruto laughed sadly and bumped Sasuke’s shoulder with his fist.

“Just take care of her.” Sasuke couldn’t help the feeling that maybe Naruto is hiding something from him. Which would be a surprise but he let it go. If he wanted to talk about it, he would. Naruto got a good distance away from him before he slowed down and thought about it. “Ugh!” His loud groan echoed in the silence. “If they start dating, i guess I should support them.”

“It’s all I can do.” Pumping himself up and slapping his cheeks together, the stinging on his face brought back his grin. “No use feeling useless like this, I gotta find my purpose in life now that it’s peaceful. But first.” Taking a confident step he marched on. “Strawberries! Operation: Make Hinata happy, is a go!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The thing about strawberries in deserts in Japanese culture, I hope I'm explaining this right, is that it's usually for a special occasion or holiday.
> 
> I also didn't notice this but I have been spelling Postmodernism wrong. I was missing the 'n' in Modernism.


	5. Trouble in Paradise?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You'll be learning how to cook today and some things but if you wanna skip the cooking parts then go ahead! 
> 
> I only added the cooking to
> 
> 1) teach others that cooking isn't hard or unattainable but it does require some knowledge of how things work.  
> 2) To encourage others to try and branch and get out of your comfort zone. Cooking is a safe zone, remember that!
> 
> It isn't lazy or unbrash to skip over meals in a novel or fanfic. I'm only doing this to show that cooking isn't bad.

Stopping at the nearest groceries store on the way, he didn’t see any dango but did see some strawberries. He hummed and exited, looking for another one with dango but did buy any honey buns he saw for Hinata. He also grabbed a couple of snacks for himself. Returning outside he scoured the streets for the next store. Once he found a target he entered and searched high and low for his prized ingredients.

This time he succeeded and found both dango and strawberries! Humming happily he adds the extra bag of goodies into his hands and walks outside to return to Hinata’s side. Shifting all the snacks to one hand, he pulled his phone out to text Gaara.

* * *

 **Gay?:** Did you tell her yet?

 **Confused but still lovable:** no bu dnt wrry

 **Gay?:** Are you carrying stuff?

 **Confused but still lovable:** ye

 **Confused but still lovable:** il tell her later

 **Gay?:** It should come from you

 **Confused but still lovable:** ik

* * *

Sighing, Naruto shoves his phone back in his jacket. Now his mood felt worse, but he needed to get away from the City he loved so much to go with Jiraiya and Tsunade. The opportunity to go came before he and Sasuke made up but he put it off for a year once they did make up. His godparents asked him again this year and he was planning to go travel with them this time; he wanted the freedom of discovering himself all over again.

He mauled within himself if he should do this and skip senior year or do an online course. His parents supported either decision and since it was about to be May soon, he had to make up his mind before it started. Boy did he. He told everyone but Hinata. It was probably the hardest thing he had to do besides fight with Yahiko.

Shaking his thoughts away he treaded slowly up the stairs of the studio. He’ll tell her after lunch if he could, it was around 2 and he might have to wait a couple of days to finally talk with her because everyone knew that he was leaving and wanted to distract her. But it’s backfiring on him so he’s told them to not tell her. But their patience was running thin. It’s the end of April and he had 3 week to tell her.

Knocking on the door to the studio he waited and munched on a snack he opened earlier. Nagato appeared and sighed, stepping out and closing the door behind him. “I know you already told mom and dad but you should tell Hime. Sasuke almost spoiled it because he thought she knew.” Hesitantly sighing, Naruto nods his head at his older brother before speaking. “I know but it’s just hard.”

Placing a hand on Naruto’s shoulder, Nagato gave it a firm squeeze. “Do it today, I don’t want the love to die from Hinata’s eyes when she looks at you. Besides.” Taking his hand off and opening the door he stepped through the threshold. “You’d have a lot of people to answer if she gets hurt.” With a quick smile and even bright grin, Naruto laughs and walks with his brother inside the studio. “Don’t I know it.”

Wrapping an arm around Naruto’s neck and bringing him close to his chest, Nagato dragged him from the front door to the Kitchen. Naruto looked at the new rearrangement he passed through. Both couches had been moved to place a big long table in the middle between them. “Do you guys always move the table when you cook?” He heard Sasuke ask and Sakura answered for him.

“Only when Hinata’s here. No one else cooks full meals, they just order take out.” As he makes his way to the kitchen he can hear Hinata’s voice, supporting Sakura’s answer. “And you don’t want me to find another takeout box.” Her voice gently scolds the adults in the room. “Don’t be so hard on them Hime.” Nagato teased at her. 

Hinata was mixing parts of a salad next to a bowl of wet batter and bowl of kombu in water. She raised an eyebrow in his direction and he pales slightly. “I’m just kidding. Go cook, go cook.” Naruto placed the bags with strawberries on the counter next to her. “I’m back Hinata!” Hinata softly smiled at him and moved fluidly throughout the kitchen into the closet to get plastic wrap.

“Welcome back Naruto-kun. Thank you for your hard work. Can you put the strawberries in the fridge? Please.” Strifling through the bag of goodies he pulled out the small plastic container of strawberries. He notices Hinata pick up the ceramic bowl that the salad is in and covers it in plastic wrap. "I got that for you Hinata.” Opening the fridge and putting the strawberries in, Hinata wraps the top of the salad and slides it in the fridge as well. “Thank you.” She says as Naruto closes the fridge behind her.

“Sorry for making you work.” Naruto shakes his head and returns to his snacks to munch on. “It’s okay, I wanted to help you.” Hinata smiled at him and continued to sort around and organize the kitchen. “Your very kind Naruto-kun.” Naruto smiled and leaned on the counter to watch her work. “Thanks.”

A peaceful calm passed them as Sasori came in with a camera. He clears his throat that startles both Hinata and Naruto. Naruto turns to the source and huffs. “It’s just you.” Sasori pays him no mind as he gently shakes the camera for Hinata to see.

“Can we finally do that Cooking tutorial?” Hinata looks around her station and already has set up the beginning of her first dish. “Uh. I already started?” Smiling sheepishly at him, Hinata goes back to the fridge to get out the ingredients for Deidara's pizza. **1**

Cutting a small piece of dough out of the container that held the rest. Hinata laid out the dough on top of the container's lid and looked around for olive oil. Once she spotted it she grabbed the bottle and lathers her hands in the substance, to stop the dough from sticking to her hands, she stretched out the dough on the counter.

Sasori moves around to set up the camera on a mini portable tripod to look over her shoulder and frame her hands. Naruto watches as she smush the playdough like food under her careful but firm fingers. "Does that help?" Noticing Naruto's question, Hinata looks behind her and subconsciously lets her fingers do the work. “Yes, it does help to mess around with the dough, but not too much otherwise the texture and yeast will be overworked.” Hinata looks around the counters and spots the rolling pin, lathering the pin in the same oil as her hands.

She rolls out the dough a little more, to make the shape a bit more even and circular. The oven beeps behind her and Naruto sees the small struggle in her form. “I can help, Hinata.” He chips in and she looks at him with a small smile. Looking at the pin in her hand she hands it to him and he holds it, then she picks up the dough and drapes it over the pin.

“Don’t let go.” She slides away to wash her hands carefully and puts her oven mitts on. Taking out the small circular pan, she sets it on top of the stove. Quickly taking off her mitts, she sets them aside and turns to Naruto.

“Why did you leave the pan in there?” Hinata takes the pizza dough carefully laying on the pin, grasping the pin from Naruto’s hands, she carefully slips the dough on top of the heated pan. “It was left in the oven to heat up and cook the bottom crust evenly.” Quickly getting the rest of the Ingredient out from the fridge, she took the tomato sauce and uncovered the lid.

Grabbing a ladle from the nearby drawer, she spreaded the thin sauce onto the crust. Covering most and creating an outer rim from the sauce, she set to cover the rest of the pizza with mozzarella. Grabbing her homemade pepperoni and thinly sliced the triangle shaped sausages. Discreetly dispersing them around Deidara’s Pizza, once she was satisfied Hinata slid the mittens on again. Grabbing the Pan, she nudged Naruto to open it for her, he obliged and patiently waited.

The blaring heat from the oven made him lean back, Hinata placed the pizza on the top shelf and closed the oven door herself. “How can you handle the heat?” Hinata giggled at his question and slithered out of the mittens to focus on her appetizers, Salads. “It gets easier once you do this a couple of times.”

Laughter explodes in the background, the small voice of the Television can be heard. Naruto and Hinata look at each other and giggle amongst themselves. “Oh, right.” Naruto places his elbow as a stand and weighs his cheek on his cupped hand to look at Hinata fidget with her hands. “Something wrong?”

“I was wondering if you wanted to go out with them. It seems I’ve been monopolizing your time.” A sad but proud look reflected in her eyes. “That’s okay, but it’s more like I’m monopolizing yours.” He ended with a wink and Hinata smiled at him. “But please go with them, I’ve wanted you to meet them, although I’m sure you have before because of Nagato.” Naruto looked out to the couch where everyone was gathered around the table. Most likely sharing stories about their times in High school or their childhoods.

“I wouldn’t want to leave you by all your lonesome in here, it seems wrong to enjoy myself while you're slaving away in here.” Hinata stared at his back in astonishment. “It’s okay, I enjoy cooking for people that I care about.” He turned to her and his breath caught in his throat. She was smiling so softly but the eyes; It’s just like when they went out for ramen after the war.

“I’m leaving.” And just like that, they disappear and anguish returns tenfold in her beautiful transparent pearl orbs. “I was supposed to tell you when I made my decision but I couldn’t. I’m-” Naruto looks into her eyes and pauses for a breath, this was so much harder than telling Sasuke or Shikamaru.

“I’m making excuses but I wanted this to at least come from me. I wanted to tell you so many times but you were busy and I used that as an excuse to let you off this burde-” Hinata abruptly cut him off with a hug.

“My friendship with you is anything but a burden.” Naruto hugged back, tears welling in his eyes. He fought them down until he heard Hinata sniffle in his shirt. “I’m sorry Hina.” His tears fell with hers. “We should throw a going away party.” Naruto sniffles and laughs, wiping his tears away with his jacket sleeve, he looks down at Hinata. “So happy to see me off, huh?” He lightly teases her.

She notes the playful tone but couldn’t bring herself to joke about his departure. “Naruto-kun.” Hinata says seriously, a small pout and sad look in her eyes. Naruto grins sheepishly but nods in somnolence. “I won’t joke anymore and hey! Maybe I’ll write to you everyday.” Hinata smiles and hugs him, giving a small nod. She looks back up at him with a raised eyebrow. “Maybe everyday?”

Hinata giggles at his antics this time and nods, she lets go of him and turns to the kitchen. “I’ll finish up here, you can go to the living room and catch up.” Naruto hums and looks out to the couch, then back to Hinata. “If you’re sure.”

Hinata turns to him and slightly smirks. “I’m sure I can manage by myself.” Naruto gasps at the play jab. “Hinata! So scandalous.” Naruto laughs boastfully and gives one last squeeze to Hinata before he makes his way to the rest of the boys in the living room.

“B?” Sasuke looks up and gives a small nod. “Boy.” Sakura looks at her two idiots and their weird nickname for each other. “Why do you call each other ‘boy’?” Naruto takes his place next to Sasuke on the floor. “It’s like you and Ino calling each other 'whores' and 'bitch'.” Sasuke pips in with his two cents. “Or like calling Chouji a 'fatass' or Shikamaru 'lazy'.” Sakura hums and nods her agreement. “Whatever hive minds.”

Sasuke shrugs and nudges Naruto. “Besides, he’s my boy.” Giving small smiles, Naruto couldn’t help but make happy noises. Hinata watches from the Kitchen and smiles as her friends get reacquainted with themselves. Going to the sink, she sets a bowl to wash her rice. Crouching and getting a semi big pot, she leaves it on the stove and looks for the rice in the pantry. Dancing around the kitchen, she sets the bag of rice on the counter next to the bowl and takes a measuring spoon out.

Scoping out 3 cups, she placed them in the big bowl and transferred it to the middle of the sink. Moving the water spout on top of the bowl, she sprayed water and with one hand, moved the rice around as she washed the dirt away. Once it was half way full and drowned the unsuspecting rice in water. She angled the bowl to let the water seep through her fingers. Ready to start the process a couple more times.

Humming another Akatsuki song ‘Be there when I’m gone.’ it was Hidans and Kakuzu’s song. It was like she was listening to her parent’s wedding song and she wasn’t thinking of her biological father Hiashi. She grew to see Hidan as a reliable and proud father figure instead of an eccentric uncle, one that she wished she knew when she was smaller in her past life.

Hidan and Kaguya were the only immortal beings that stayed and watched over the earth. While Hinata is the only one to fully remember their past lives without trouble. While Madara and Hashirama remember their other lives. Always opposing sides and never together but eventually their lives intertwined enough to where they could be together. But that's another story for another time, right now she had to finish quite a bit of work.

After making sure the rice water was semi-clean, Hinata slides it into the pot. Going back to the sink, she lets the water reach just above the rice. Balancing it on the counter, she measures with her finger how far the water comes up. It hasn't reached her second indent on her index finger.

Since she was making a lot of rice, she was using quite a lot of water for the pot and rice. Hinata filled more water until it reached her second indent. Setting the heat to medium high, she moved onto her next task.

The salads! **2**

Soba noodles and a regular green salad! Hinata went back into the kitchen and looked for the small metal bowl she prepared earlier when Naruto was helping her. Spotting the plastic wrapped next to a water brine of chicken. Ah! So that answered her question of whether or not they did it. “Good for them.” She softly whispered, taking out the cold bowl, she placed it next to the rinsed rice bowl and started to unwrap it.

“What was that?” At the sudden voice, Hinata jumps in surprise and balances herself on the salad bowl. “Sa-Sasuke-kun!” Sure enough, there was the raven haired behind her. A small smirk prevalent on his face at his successful jumpscare. “Please don’t scare me like that.” After his light scolding, Sasuke went around Hinata to steal a cherry tomato that garnished the salad.

She slapped his hand away and he almost dropped his tomato. “Hey, I’m eating here.” Hinata hummed and continued to prep the salads. “ _That_ was the water brine for the chicken.” Sasuke started in confusion and Hinata continued on with her explanation. “It helps with tenderizing the chicken and makes it juicier.” Sasuke hummed and popped the tomato in his mouth.

“I need to start making the salads. Unless you wanna help, shoo.” Hinata playfully nudged him and he nudged back. “I'm here to steal all of your tomatoes. And that you can wake up Sakura.” Hinata stopped moving her hands and turned to Sasuke. “She’s asleep?” Hinata had been concerned about her, but for her to fall asleep like that?

She quickly moved past him and looked out to the couch and sure enough she was asleep on Konan. Naruto sat next to them and put a finger over his mouth and quietly sh’d them. “Perhaps we should move her to the Konan’s room?” She quietly whispered to Nagato. He nodded and let Naruto carry Sakura to Konan’s room.

Carefully and stealthy he succeeded to transfer her to the second bedroom. Naruto returned with a thumbs up and a non disheveled face. He successfully transferred her without waking her up. Sasuke had woken her up by accident and got knocked out for the rest of the day.

Sakura had nursed him once she fully woke up. They tease Sasuke about it all the time because he got a lap pillow out of that day. Sasuke vowed to never wake or upset her ever again. He had some worries because everyone thought that Sakura loves Sasuke but it was farther from the truth. They were great friends but were only ever friends because Sakura refused to date or agnology him and his feelings.

It gave Sasuke a wake up call he didn’t know he needed. They were barely fourteen and she had a better grasp of her feelings than he did. He thought he had been okay, he thought he was past this. He still didn’t know what path he was following but he wanted a new one. He wasn’t an avenger anymore, he wasn’t a criminal. He could if he wanted to, he knew that he lived that already. Sasuke wanted a better choice.

They were 17 now and Sasuke seemed to like Hinata once he moved past their previous life. He saw her differently; He saw a new path. He didn’t know how he felt about Sakura but he knew how he enjoyed Hinata’s company.

It also seemed like Hinata enjoyed his company in return. Sasuke watched as she hovered nervously over Konan’s door and meekly retreated to the kitchen to take her mind off things. Hinata was clearly worried for their friend.

Hinata worked tirelessly to ensure she made a great meal and in a better mood. Taking out sesame oil, rice wine vinegar, lime, garlic, Sriracha, red bell peppers, carrots, red cabbages and green onions. She turned to the stove and set another pot next to simmering rice.

She grabbed the lid for the rice and set it on. “Almost done.” She softly whispered to herself and set the heat to low and left it alone. The new pot she grabbed was filled with water and she set it to medium heat to let it begin to boil as she gathered the rest of her ingredients for cold soba noddle salad.

Hinata cut the Lime in half and searched for a bowl to put her dressing for the second salad. She squeezed half of the lime juice onto the bowl and took out her measuring spoons once again. She measures out 2 teaspoon of soy sauce and 2 tablespoon of rice vinegar and mixes it into the bowl. She refills 1 teaspoon of sesame oil and takes out the orange juice from the fridge to add ¼ to the dressing. Hinata 

She takes the garlic and uses the back of her blade to squish it to peel off the first skin. She starts to mince the garlic into tiny pieces and sprinkles them into the bowl. Hinata hears the boiling water behind her and turns to the unopened package that is on the counter.

Cutting an opening of the Soba noodles, Hinata takes a hand full into the pot. Once the noodles are in, Hinata reduces the heat and checks on the pot of rice. The steam and water coming from the rice had yet to reduce.

Looking at the cutting board and washing the carrots. Hinata started to cut all of the vegetables. She cuts the carrots into thin slices then cuts them into sticks, next she takes a stock of green onions and cuts at a 45 degree angle to the end of the bud.

Taking the freshly washed red bell peppers, She cuts around the stem and takes out the seeds. Then she cuts it down the middle and turns the rough side down to face the cutting board. Hinata thinly slices two full red bell peppers and sets them aside. Next she peeled off three leafs of red cabbage and piled them on top of each other to cut skinny leafs.

Waiting for the Soba and rice to be done, Hinata waited and munched on some red cabbages. Once she saw that the steam had slowed down a little. She turned off the heat and moved it away to a different stovetop. 

The Soba had finished cooking, Hinata dumped the water out and rinsed with cold water. Once she was finished, she took the pizza out of the oven and set the noodles into a bowl then placed the vegetables on top and called out for Naruto and Sasori. “Please help set the table.” They saluted her in silence, and gathered enough bowls for the first wave of meals. 

Hidan had been waiting for Deidara's pizza tto be finished. Just to ruin. "Hey! Ya shit! It's done. Bon-apa-tie." Deidara starred in disgust at the older man. "You're butchering a beautiful language. You absolute dick." Hidan scoffed at him and set the pizza just out of his reach. "Suck my dick idiot.” Deidara snatched his pizza back and began to munch on it as Sasori help Naruto bring out both salads.

“Dude perfect fucking timing. Do we have ranch?” Konan could feel her skin crawling. “Are you gonna eat pizza with ranch?” Deidara shrugged at her question. “The brain wants what it wants.” As they began platting, bickering, hanging out and eating the appetizers, Hinata started on the first real meal.

Fried Chicken. **3**

Taking out the wet batter that consisted of flour, buttermilk, some sugar, salt, black pepper, oregano, cayenne, garlic powder, onion powder and 5 eggs. A lot was needed for the amount of chicken they were going to use and Hinata has to fry for quite some time.

Hinata first cleaned the cutting board and washed her knife. Then she takes the chicken brine out from the fridge, and sets it on the board. Next, she opens the bag and takes a chicken and cuts it into stripes. 5 chicken breasts turn into tenders while the rest are cut into cubes.

First she separated the tenders and cubes into different bowls. Then she fills a pot of oil on the stove and heats it to medium high. Turning back to the chicken, she lets it rest and continues to the fridge to get Romaine lettuce. Washing 8 leaves and Hinata set them on a dinner plate she was thinking of decorating with.

She hovers her hand over the hot oil to see if it was getting warm. Then she tested it out by dropping a small drop of the batter into it. It didn’t sizzle right away and Hinata knew it wasn’t ready yet.

Waiting for a few minutes, Hinata looked around to see if she could keep her hands and mind busy. She could start cooking the second meal and third meal? She could, and so she did.

Hinata quickly cleaned the spot she used to cook Soba noodles and clean it off with a towel. Setting the clean pot on the stove, Hinata looks for some of the radishes, another batch of green onions, tofu, cabbages, and bean sprouts.

Taking the pre soaked kombu into the empty pot on the stove, Hinata pours into the pot and sets the heat on medium-low. She washes the radishes and begins to cut them into at a centimeters length. Then she cuts the tofu into small squares and wraps them in a paper towel to rest. Next are the bean sprouts cut in half and the cabbages into semi big rectangles.

Carefully, she sets them aside and cleans the rest of the counters of her mess. Hianta looks over at the Kombu and notices it’s about to boil. She scoops out the dried kombu and throws it into the trash. Then she sprinkles a hefty amount of Katsuobushi; at a 1 to 1 ratio with the Kombu. Bringing the medium-low heat to low, Hinata let it simmer.

Taking out a newly bought Miso yellow paste, Hinata struggled to open it for a while and opted for help from Sasori. Who had laughed at her struggled and simply opened it with a knife instead of a fork. But who was he to challenge what Hinata thought. Maybe she could have opened it, maybe she almost had.

She didn’t but that’s beside the point.

Maybe he won’t get miso soup.

He will, she couldn’t do that to him.

Okay no tofu!

Now she had him on the ropes.

Sasori had yet to leave the kitchen because he wanted to get some water but he also didn’t want to disturb whatever ‘evil’ plan Hinata had in store for him. “The dashi is gonna boil.” Hinata whipped around to face her pot. Once she saw that it was fine and barely simmering, she stared at him in betrayal. “It’s not and I know it’s not, but I still got _got_ **_*_ **.”

“I’m so proud of you, taking after Deidara’s ghetto ass. Konan will be so disappointed.” Hinata waved him off and went back to the hot oil and dashi. “Only sometimes.” Sasori laughed but stayed a good distance away as Hianta started to prep the cubed chicken pieces for the wet batter.

“We tainted Hinata with our waaays!” Sasori informed the rest of the posey in the living room. Konan’s groan barely stood out against the wave of cheers. Hinata couldn’t help but laugh as they celebrated her misery. “The one girl! At least I can rely on Sakura.”

Standing back from the oil and Hinata. Sasori shielded himself from the kitchen, just in case he was targeted by a stray oil. “That’s a good idea.” Hinata couldn’t hide but she can soothe her wounds if she gets burned.

By evenly coating a small batch of cubes and dropping them one at a time, Hinata lets them cook until they turn into a golden brown or crisp. Whichever happens first.

Hinata turns to the Katsuobushi that is sitting in the dashi, then she looks for a mesh strainer and a large container to hold the liquid. Placing the strainer on the large container, Hinata grabs the pot of dashi and a ladle.

Straining the simmering dashi over the container, she pressed down on some of the katsuobushi to let all of the flavours and juices out of the bonito flakes out.

“Do you need help?” Hinata shook her head and continued to press and slowly drain the pot. “You can watch the chicken.” Sasori debated within himself whether or not he wants to get burned today. “Maybe someone else can do it.” Hinata giggled softly. “That’s okay.”

Once Hinata finishes the complete dashi, she cleans the pot and fills it again with dashi then adding in the radishes and bringing them to a boil. Between alternating the chicken and making sure the dashi doesn’t overboil, Hinata completes about half of the chicken before she stops and focuses on the dashi.

She fills another container with 10 cups of water and 1 cup of the creamy yellow Miso paste to mix together. Taking 3 green onions and finely chopping them, she mixes the green onions, bean sprouts, and cabbages into the dashi as the heat simmers the pot.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The thing about strawberries in deserts in Japanese culture, I hope I'm explaining this right, is that it's usually for a special occasion or holiday.
> 
> I also didn't notice this but I have been spelling Postmodernism wrong. I was missing the 'n' in Modernism.
> 
> (1) is a personal Chicago-style pizza and not a deep dish. It does not need to be cooked twice. It is a personalized pizza and without a Proper Fire wood Pizza the bottom cannot be cooked evenly, and by evenly, I mean at all. 
> 
> (2) is salads. The regular evergreen is your basic Cesar salad without the chicken but this has more improvements.  
> For soba noodles just let them cool down enough. They will only enhance the experience of the dish.
> 
> (3) Is the first half of lunch. Fried chicken, it is as easy as written, if not, easier. The next part is mixing.
> 
> (4) Crispy fish is so nice but be careful for small bones that are left in the fish! Miso soup is generally easy to obtain, the pocket form or powder form but making it from scratch is also a life dream of mine!
> 
> (5) Mole con arroz de blanco, no quedaria que a ponce attencion en enspanol a google translate porque no de intende estoy asando. :) Fucking love this. Pero yo no gusta que no haya un otra arroz por la mole
> 
> (6) Deserts! Strawberries are good for you! but if you don't like them, you can replace them or get ride of them entire for some of these dishes.
> 
> * "Got got" the second got is basically a ghetto way of saying 'caught'
> 
> If any sentence feels awkward or stiff. It probably is. I'll beta read and go over it at some point but for now. I'll leave it as it is.


End file.
